supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Misunderstanding Squadron Pirateger
Misunderstanding Squadron Pirategers Japanese (碁カイ戦隊パイレージャー - Gōkai Sentai Pairējā) is the 20th Super Sentai series parody of Gokaiger and the Trilogy series. Plot After Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger final enemy was defeated. Samuel and Eureka finally married, Freddy and Fabia get married, Sam's mom fixed her suit to become new Yellow Ranger after Goseiger then left with her mom. Carly and Spencer retired the Rangers after Goseiger and their saying good bye to Samuel and Eureka. The newborn and now 9 years old name Dillain Joo. The two of them Miru Benson the daughter of Freddy and Fabia and Ajjangna. However, the new enemy War Pirates to sent destroy earth. Only Sentai heroes can, but Samuel sacrificing used all powers (except Go-On Red, ShinkenRed and GoseiRed). War Pirates returned again and the named Captain Sardines to destroy Samuel. When the invasion, Dillain and the gangs was transformed into new Sentai Rangers Pirateger to defeat the villains. When the heroes was weakened, two new heroes are came to help the Pirateger. Soon, the son of Sosuke and Akina Rokai was transform into newer Ranger Kaizoku Tribe. In episode 35, Sosuke asks Samuel Rokai is not a human, but he was a Engine. The new enemy is the Ultimate Evil of Darkness was named Darkros the first Shadow's creation. With the failure of the cloning, Darkros's body is completed. The another enemy was Dark Zone were born by Klaus used as the nickname Kazumaru Claudes. In episode 100, Gokai Lion learned the strange evolutionary crystal called Evolta to evolve into Hayate Leo. Rangers Other Rangers Allies *Samuel Joo *Eureka *Peter (as revealed he is Guardian Of The Chaos Star) *Jyan *Burajin *Doggie Cruger *Swan *Joseph Joo (becomes AbareBlue since Nevel was arrested) *BOMPER *Sosuke Esumi *Akina Miyawaza (become Princess GoseiRed since Nevel was arrested) *Furai Pirate *Engine Machalcon *Nene Amano *Emil/Ratatosk (as revealed he is Guardian Of Chaos Star) *Marta *Kiyone (Go-On Red) *Hiramechimedes (he mentor teacher of Akina Miyawaza since Nevel was arrested, when the mechas wasn't strong enough, He, Sosuke, and Akina create the new Soul Key then access the combination version) *Houka Ozu/Shan *King Glum (King Glum confront Rokai using new creation Karukari Balls for Oxzooka) *Rukia Kuchiki *Renn Kosaka *Shigure Takashima (become OhPink since Sasuke was imprisoned for the punishment) *Lulu (as revealed she is Two Warriors of Magic) *Jinpachi (as revealed he not a villain anymore and he is Two Warriors of Hope) *Sari Sumdac *Professor Layton *Luke *Tigershark *Claire *Masane Amaha (revealed revived by Dillain Joo after Pirate Phone was deactivated) *Domon Kasshu *Rain Mikamura *Allenby Beardsley *Past Samuel Joo *Rolf *Saya Otonashi *Carly Shay (final episode only) Villains War Pirates *Captain Sardines *Meridy (former Death Lord) *Sari *Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes 2 (destroyed by Kaizoku KarukariHaOh) **Lists of the monsters in Pirateger Death Corpse *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Reika Kitami (killed by Dillain as Super Kaizoku Red, survived, but killed again by Mandy/Meridy about perfect plan was failed) **Lists of the monsters in Pirateger Demon Tribe *Darkros/EvilDark (defeated by Dillain with Zeed Mode) *Shockwave X (defeated by Dillain) *Soundwave Zero (defeated by Dillain) *DarkRed (destroyed by Kaizokujin) *Siren (destroyed by Oxzooka and Ryuken) *Kizeniky (destroyed by Shigure as OhPink with OhBazooka) **Lists of the monsters in Pirateger Dark Zone *Kazumaru Claudes (revealed the real name Klaus, arrested by Doggie) **Lists of the monsters in Pirateger Other Villains *Team Rocket (Pokemon, blast off by Samuel and his Geos) *BanBatcher (Hybrid of Go-Onger and Carranger) *Ryuugajin (Boukenger) *Yagamacritien (Go-Onger, destroyed by Gokai Kaizoku) *Dyna Banki (Go-Onger) *Black Magic Swordman (Magiranger) *Ultimate Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Death Saurer (Zoids: Chaotic Century & Guardian Force) *Crime Minister Yogoshimacritien (Go-Onger) *Devil Gundam (G Gundam) Arsenal Pirate Phone: It can be used transform into Ranger. Also, the Gokai Keys can unlock mechas formations. In also new Kakar Gokai Key in first appearance episode 5. Rhino Dagger and Racer Soul: This two morphing ability is for Kaizoku Green and Kaizoku Orange. The two morphing tools also transform into weapon mode. Tribe Disc: The combination of Secret Disc and Gekibeasts spirit. This Shinkenmaru to used by Tribe Disc to formed Tribe Ranger. When the choose the color Red, Yellow, Blue and newer Gray Rangers. Change Key: It the resembled of Shinken Brush. It change into Rangers Mode. Mecha Key: It was the keys and face of mechas. Kakar Key: It was built by Ajjangna while discovered the broken key. This key used Karkar finisher attack. Using of Mr.Green's pet monster and Catherine's monster starship. Ranger Lock: It were created Nagasaki Chihiro. While Rangers was controlled by mechas, they help the Pirateger. In enlarged, they can used finisher attack with the mechas attack. Full Charged Key: It was created by Kiyone during the battle Reika Kitami's Rasengon Protection Shield. It can allowed to used Double Bura-Rod Gun powers. Special Bura-Key: It was created by Kiyone. It the resembled of Burajin's orb. It can allowed used Special Bura-Key Blaster, but it not completed yet. She working the Special Bura-Key and the super weapon. Gokai Blaster: It the pirate theme blaster with the pirate head. The Rangers used fire rapidly to fire them. Super Pirate Buster: The combination of Pirate Buster, Rhino Dagger and Racer Soul. It usable to blast the enemies then blow them up. Pirate Buster: It the combination of three primary weapons. One of Rangers used the Mecha Keys to blast the monster away.﻿ Gokai Sword: Dillain Joo the son of Samuel and Eureka used the primary weapon to slash the enemies. Gokai Arrow: Miru Benson the daughter of Freddy and Fabia used the primary weapon to shoot the enemies. Gokai Driller: Ajjangna used the primary weapon to drilling that them. Ranger Cannon Blaster: It the created by Gokai Lion. It resemblance of KanKan Mantan Gun and Five Disc Cannon can allowed used by Ranger Lock to create weapons. Double Bura-Rod/Double Bura-Gun/Single Bura-Rod or Gun/Double Bura-Rod Gun: It was created by Burajin. It the new type of rod weapon. One of the Ranger used Ranger Lock can allowed formed Double Bura-Gun to blast them. This can seperate into two then formed into finisher Double Bura-Rod Gun. Special Bura-Key Blaster: It was created by Kiyone. It the super weapon can allow to destroy Reika at once, but it not completed yet before the episode. However, she working the super weapon project. Gokai Blaster EXTRA: The parts of Gokai Blaster was modeled by Burajin that can allowed to easily destroy Reika Kitami's Rasengon Protection Shield which is instead shot her necklace. Secret Phone: It was Reika's box who plan to revealed using Rasengon Protection Shield. Samuel discovered using the Modikara cards to formed super weaponize. Gokai Animal Disk: It the secondary mecha device to call the Gokai Animals like Mecha Keys. Super Mode Disk: It will allowed Pirategers to formed Super Pirateger Mode. Also, Dillain used Victory Mode or Zeed Mode to undergoes metamorphosis. Combined Gattai Disk: It can allowed to formed with Gokai Lion, Daizoku and Terumi. Hyper Combined Gattai Disk: It can allowed to formed with Combined Kaizoku and Engine Barigon. Charge Oxzooka Disk: It the Disk who obtained by Rokai. The Disk has Charge Ox Carrier and Charge Oxzooka. Ultimate Combined Gattai Disk: It can allowed to formed with Hyper Combined Kaizoku and Natsuki. It can perform with Oxzooka and Ultimate Shinkenmaru to formed. Oxzooka Blaster/Cannon: Rokai's support weapon created Ushi Origami and Revolver Mammoth. It usable finisher within Ranger Lock. It can transforming into its true form. After Houka and King Glum give the special upgrades, Rokai used the new created Karukari Balls to max power to destroy them as the finisher. Rokai can put Oxzooka's Treasure Wheel Box for safe later. Karukari Balls: Rokai's primary weapon created by King Glum. This Karukari Balls are simple create the special weapons-like creatures. It can been used by Ranger Lock to formed new type of weapons. For the example, TimeFire Key create FireBlazer or Fuel Booster, TornadoStag create Stag Sword inculde Shield and Wolzard Fire create Mystical Dagger. Monster Buster/Monster Charger: The Burajin's primary weapon created by Hayate Kosaka when Burajin used Secret Phone gave the Mysterious Key powers to make Monster Key. This makes catching the any monsters such as Evolution Beasts, Machine Beasts, Dark Majuu, and Death Beasts. This formed with Ranger Lock to unlocking the Monster Charger to executed the monsters. Core-Ryu Ken: Dillain's powerful weapon created by Yogoshimacritien. It can morph into with Dillain to Coryu Kaizoku Red. It can finisher called Gokai Continuous Slash Attack like Kizenky Key named Slashing Continuous Attack. It carried the mechas on its body. It can traveled to another dimension. Mecha *Gokai Kaizoku **'Gokai Lion/Hayate Leo/Blade Mugen' **'Gokai Nagisa' **'Gokai Drill' *Gokai Daizoku **'Gokai Falcon' **'Gokai Mardillo' **'Gokai Gizoid' *'GokaiDaizoku': combination of Kaizoku and Daizoku *'Kaizokero-Oh' **'Gokaicero and the Headders' *'Gokai RhinoKing': combination of Kaizoku and Kaizokero-Oh *'Engine Formula Racer/Formula Battle Mode' *'Yuuri/Magi YuuriLion/MagiYuuri-Oh' *'Minnie Mandy/ShinkenMandiLion/ShinkenMandi-Oh '(leaved with Peter and Hiroto Kiyama) *Gokaisaurus/Gokai Ryuken *'Ryuken Kaizoku': combination Mandi-Oh (later, Reika-Oh) and Ryuken *'G-Wheel/Wheel Breaker' *'Star Jet'/'Kaizoku/Ryuken Kaizoku' *'Great Ryuken Kaizoku': combination of R.Kaizoku, G-Wheel and Star Jet *'Jyuriken Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion and Nagasaki **'Nagasaki Chihiro' *'Daizoku Hi-Blaster': combination of Daizoku Bird and Five Disc Cannon *'Go-Onger Jyuriken Kaizoku': combination of G.Jyuriken and Go-On Dragoon *'Kyuriken Kaizoku': combination of Go-On Jyuriken and Daizoku *'Go-Onger Kyuriken Kaizoku/Flaming Chaka Chaka': combination of Kyuriken and Go-On Dragoon **'Go-On Dragoon' **'Chaka Drum' *'Chakuriken Kaizoku': combination of Flaming Chaka Chaka, G-Wheel and Star Jet *'Tribe Hercules Kaizoku' **'TribeApe' **'TribeCheetah' **'TribeDragon' *'Formula Hercules Kaizoku': combination of Hercules and Formula *'Tenku Bird' *'Shuriken Kaizoku': combination of Mandi-Oh (later Reika-Oh) and Tenku Bird *'Gokai Tribe Palace' **'TribeBeetle' **'TribeTiger' **'TribeElephant' **'Tribe Headder' *'Shuriken Tribe Hercules': combination of Hercules and Tenku Bird *'Tenkun Kaizoku' **'Mitsugu Tsukushino' *'GokaiMikoLion/Engine Kaizoku' **'Miko Shirogane' **'Engine Gattaicon' *'Kaizoku X3' ** Yuu Amano **'Catherine Fortress Starship/Catherine Fortress Blaster' *'Combined Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion, Daizoku and Terumi **'Terumi Afuro' *'Hyper Combined Kaizoku': combination of Combined Kaizoku and Engine Barigon *'Oxzooka' *'GokaiOxKing' *'Kuchiki Kaizoku' **'Hisana Kuchiki' *'Ultimate Combined Kaizoku': combination of Hyper Combined Kaizoku and Oxzooka **'Natsuki Rin' *'Kaizoku KarukariHaOh': first final combination of Gokai Animals **'Ultimate Shinkenmaru' *'Kaizokujin': secondary final combination of Gokai Lion, Terumi Afuro, Mystical Dragon, DekaGun, Masane Amaha and Nejilcon Other Mechas *'Sabretooth/Sabre Kaizoku' *'Barinjin': combination of Engine Barigon, Menna and Fu **'Engine Barigon' **'Menna' **'Fu' *'Burasaurer' *'GokaiManticore': combination of Super Gokai Animals **'GokaiKabuto' **'GokaiPenguin' **'GokaiPegasus' 'Confirmed Mechas *'GokaiBase/GokaiActionBase *'Reika Kitami '(young form)/'ShinkenReikaLion/ShinkenReika-Oh' *'Tribe Gokai Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion, TribeApe, TribeCheetah, TribeDragon, and Ryuken (Catherine better idea to replace drill to Fortress Drill as the "upgrade" *'The Great Power Of Masane Amaha/Ultimate Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion, Terumi Afuro and Masune *'The Great Power Of Nejilcon/Island Kaizoku': combination of Nejilcon and Catherine Fortress Ship Soul Key Combination: Summon Combine/Greatest Attack *'Bakurenoh': AbareRed! Watch Out! The Fearsome Blastasaur! *'V-Rex': FutureFIRE! Be Ready! Here is comes! *'MagiKing': Magiranger! Active Mode! Go! *'Engine Oh G9': Go-onger! G9 Formation! Go! Go! *'Ultimate DaiBouken': Boukenger! Let's Adventure Time! Ready Go! *'Special Industrial Booster': Go-on! Industrial Booster, Launch! *'Grezar': Grezar-Fist! Call Out, Grezar!/'Dennōjū Kaizoku': Gattai: Grezar-Fist! Fusion! *'DekaRobo': Dekaranger! Build Up! Arrest them! *'Tornadoh': Tornadoger! Tornadoh Suit Art! Disguise Art! *'Gokai Brothers': Summon, Gokai Brothers!/'Tensou Kaizoku': Gattai: Gokai Brothers! Fusion! *'Blockers': Summon! Blockers, Go!/'Blocker Kaizoku': Gattai: Blockers! Fusion! Episodes *Episode 1: The Gokai Begins! *Episode 2: Advance Battle, Gokai Kaizoku! *Episode 3: Where the Magi Begins! (Magiranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 4: The Rhino Sentai Ranger! *Episode 5: Ready, Set, Go Formula Sentai Ranger! (Go-Onger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 6: The Falcon Appears! *Episode 7: Lets Play Soccers with Armadillo!? *Episode 8: The Robot Gizoid! (Sonic X, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 9: The Flying Machine! *Episode 10: The Rhino Attack! *Episode 11: Niki Niki Niki! Go Bam! (Gekiranger, Jyan reappearance inculding others) *Episode 12: The Battlesuit Pirate! *Episode 13: The Rhino King of the Pirates! *Episode 14: The Formula Machine!? *Episode 15: Pirates + Rhino! *Episode 16: Reika Strike Back...Again! (Bible Black and Pokemon, Team Rocket and Reika Kitami reappearance) *Episode 17: Lion with the Magi powers! (Magiranger, Houka and King Glum reappearance) *Episode 18: Samuel was injured! (Part One) *Episode 19: Secret Phone! (Shinkenger, but no Sentai Rangers appears, Part Two) *Episode 20: Eureka's anger, Mandy backs! (Part Three) *Episode 21: Gokai Samurai! (Shinkenger, Princess Kateru reappearance, Part One) *Episode 22: Minnie Mandy!? (Shinkenger, Minnie Mandy first appearance, Part Two) *Episode 23: Dinosaur Roars! (Zyuranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 24: The Wheels and Jet Machines! *Episode 25: The Dino Pirates! *Episode 26: The Lion Sick! *Episode 27: Daizoku's Strange Buster!? *Episode 28: The Long Dragon! (Go-Onger, but no Sentai Rangers appearance) *Episode 29: The Powers Of Being! *Episode 30: The Chaka Drum (Patapon, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 31: The Burning Spirit of Courage! *Episode 32: The Mysterious Boy!? (Rokai first appearance, Part One) *Episode 33: The Gokai Tribe! (Part Two) *Episode 34: Comes To World! *Episode 35: Welcome Back Sabretooth! (Dinoranger, Yukito and Emiri reappearance, Sabretooth reappearance) *Episode 36: The Ninja Show! (Tornadoger, The three crew reappearance, Furai Pirate first appearance) *Episode 36: The Strongest Attacks! *Episode 37: Night of the Vampire 2!! (Magiranger Houka reappearance) *Episode 38: Tribe Palace!!! *Episode 39: The Hurricane Pirate!!! *Episode 40: Him Strikes! (Part One) *Episode 41: Showdown at Townville! (Part Two) *Episode 42: Its Catherine! (Catherine, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 43: DigiXros! Kaizoku X3!!! (Digimon: Xros Wars, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 44: The Combined Disk!!! *Episode 45: Gokai Partner! (Go-Onger, Sosuke, Akina, Hiramechimedes, BOMPER and Dyna Banki reappearance, Part One) *Episode 46: The Hyper Combined Disk!!! (Part Two) *Episode 47: The Ox In Town! (Part One) *Episode 48: The Ox Banzooka!!! (Part Two) *Episode 49: The Ox King!!! (Part Three) *Episode 50: Engine Barigon!!! (Go-Onger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 51: Six Combination Kaizoku! *Episode 52: Engine Prime!!! (Naruto, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 53: Gokai Karukari Balls! (Magiranger, King Glum reappearance) *Episode 54: The Ultimate Shinkenmaru! (Shinkenger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 55: The Secret of Rukia's sister!? (Bleach, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 56: Seven Combination Kaizoku! *Episode 57: The Great Soul Key!!! *Episode 58: Bakurenoh Attack!!! (Dinoranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 59: Industrial Booster! (Go-Onger, Kettei Banki reappearance) *Episode 60: Grezar-Fist, Fusion! (Gekiranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 61: Gokai Brothers!? (Goseiger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 62: What, Blocks? I'm Am The Pirates!? (OhRanger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 63: The Samurai Dancing! (Shinkenger, but no Sentai Rangers appears, Part One) *Episode 64: Hayate Kosaka (Shinkenger, the strange black Super ShinkenRed known as HayateRed first appearance, Part Two) *Episode 65: Mastery Of The Samurai! (Shinkenger, Ren Kosaka and Shigure Takashima reappearance, Hayate Kosaka first appearance, Part Three) *Episode 66: Attack!!! Greatest Powers!!! *Episode 67: Moves Secret! *Episode 68: Samuel's Memories!? (Goseiger, Samuel's friends original Goseigers reappearance in the flashback) *Episode 69: Ultimate Combined Disk!? (Natsuki Rin reappearance) *Episode 70: Rescue!!! Burajin's Mission! (Burajin only the main character, Pirategers was only as secondary character, Demon Tribes first appearance Part One) *Episode 71: Mecha Burasaurer! (Part Two) *Episode 72: Peter Vs. Kiyama! Rematch Battle!! (Inazuma Eleven, Kiyama Hiroto reappearance, Peter and Kiyama is only main character, Samuel as secondary character, Mikoto as the cameo appearance, Part One) *Episode 73: Peter Vs. Kiyama! Rematch Royal!! (Inazuma Eleven, not shown Sentai Rangers appears, Part Two) *Episode 74: GokaiManticore! *Episode 75: Ultimate Gattai!!! *Episode 76: Chirstmas Time! *Episode 77: Samuel's Quest!? (Dark Zone first appearance, Part One) *Episode 78: Discover The Dark Zone! (Part Two) *Episode 79: Erasing The Pirates! *Episode 80: Justice Of The Pirates! (Gingaman, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 81: Race To The Space! (Spaceranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 82: Four Enemy Attack! (Shadow was only as main character as while three enemies) *Episode 83: Pirategers, Roll Out! (Transformers, Sari Sumdac reappearance) *Episode 84: Holiday Pirates! (Dillain Joo is only main character) *Episode 85: Gokai Lion's Birthday!! *Episode 86: The Revealed True Name! (he revealed as his real name Klaus) *Episode 87: Pirates Secret!? *Episode 88: Dark Tigershark Returns!! (Dark Tigershark and Clarie reappearance, Part One) *Episode 89: Invasion Of Dark Geos! (Professor Layton and Luke reappearance, Part Two) *Episode 90: Playing Soccer! (Terumi Afuro is only as main character) *Episode 91: Witchblade Returns! (Witchblade, Masane Amaha reappearance in the end, Dillain Joo is only main character, Part One) *Episode 92: Masane and Dillain! (Witchblade, Part Two) *Episode 93: Dillain Transformation! (Witchblade, Part Three) *Episode 94: Ultimate Kaizoku!! (Witchblade, Part Four) *Episode 95: Pirates In Space! (Spaceranger, Condor Nejilar reappearance) *Episode 96: Sky Pirate Combination!! *Episode 97: G Gundam: Royal Pirates! (G Gundam, Domon, Allenby and Rain reappearance, Tasuri first appearance, Part One) *Episode 98: Devil Gundam, Strike Back!! (G Gundam, Devil Gundam reappearance, Part Two) *Episode 99: Time For The Past! (Futuranger, Gosei Vs. Shinken, Past Samuel first appearance) *Episode 100: Pirates In The Zi Planet (Zoids, Gokai Lion learned used Evolta to evolve into Hayate Leo) *Episode 101: Ranger Lock, Lost! (Samuel loses his all Sentai Keys because Gouenji Geos taken, Part One) *Episode 102: Pirates, Retired! (Four Pirategers leaves except for Dillain, Part Two) *Episode 103: The Legendary Blast Soul!! (Dillain gain the next level Blast KaizokuRed and Four Pirategers reunited, Dillain takes the Ranger Lock then put to treasure for safety, Part Three) *Episode 104: Shooting Star Pirate!! *Episode 105: Gokai, Jungle Run! (Miru and Anjangna gain the second level Super Mode) *Episode 106: Gokai Love! (Rolf and Saya reappearance) *Episode 107: Ninjaman In The Town! (Ninjaman, Ninjaman and Tsuruhime reappearance) *Episode 108: Lion's New Technique!! (Ninjaman, still only characters) *Episode 109: The Union Soul!! *Episode 110: Though The Ancient Past! *Episode 111: The Newborn Gokai Mugen! (Leo learned evolved into new Blade Mugen) *Episode 112: Revenge Of The Alienizer! (Dekaranger, but no Sentai Rangers appear) *Episode 113: Reborn, Victory Blazing!! (Dillain earned upgrade Victory Mode) *Episode 114: Defeated, Dark Zone Victorious!! (Samuel was kidnapped by Klaus, Dillain last hope defeating Klaus, Part One) *Episode 115: Arise, Zeed Mode!! (Dillain earned Super Mode evolved into Zeed Mode, Part Two) *Episode 116: The Final Battle!! (Demon Tribe destroyed and Dark Zone wasn't defeated, Part Three) *Final Episode: Pirates Victorious, Dark Zone Defeats!! (Klaus was arrested by Doggie, Part Four) Between Episodes The special episodes can only between the two episodes. *Special Episode 1: The Pirateger's Judgement! (Dekaranger, Doggie Cruger and Swan reappearance) *Special Episode 2: Headder Show Up (Goseiger, but no Sentai Rangers) *Special Episode 3: The Gokai Burst! (Jealousto reappearance, Dillain learned the special Gokai Burst) Movie *Movie: Misunderstanding Squadron Pirateger: Yogoshi's Test *Movie 2: Pirateger Vs. Ghost Pirateship Triva *After third series, the mechas are actually humans. *Both Sosuke and Ziggy are marry Mira and Akina. Both cause accidentally fell in love. *Super Mode was actually part of Super Mode Disk because he already has one. *In the end of the final episode, Carly Shay was returned. Category:Squadron Season